<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Chandler gets appendicitis. by rosalina2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446603">The one where Chandler gets appendicitis.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124'>rosalina2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chandler gets really sick,will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where Chandler gets appendicitis.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one<br/>The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mon and I try to relax. I must have fallen asleep on the couch,I haven’t been feeling good today,woke up with what I thought was an upset stomach,I took medicine and went ahead to work. I made it until lunch time,then I knew I needed to go home,too nauseous,so I did. I slept off and on all afternoon,I thankfully only puked once. Joey came home around 4,came in and checked on me,then let me be,until everyone came over. I came out,she managed to get me to eat a little bit of soup,and drink some Gatorade. Then we settled in for a movie,and I ended up laying on the couch, with my head in her lap,and I must have fallen asleep at some point.</p><p>“Shh honey,it’s time to get you into bed Chandler”she says softly placing a cool hand on my cheek,checking to see how high my fever is. “What time is it Mon”I ask as I let her help me sit up with a wince,my stomach is hurting pretty good. “It’s late Chan, about 11,I’m guessing your stomach is still hurting honey”she says softly squeezing my shoulder. “Yeah,it’s about the same,it’s bearable, but barely "I murmur wincing as I feel another wave of pain. I really don’t want to go to the ER,but I know if this get’s worse,I’ll have to end up there,which is part of why she’s staying tonight. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Joey,she just wants to be able to keep an eye on me.</p><p>“Shh OK,we’ll just keep an eye on it,if the pain gets worse we’ll need to go to the ER,your still really warm”she says carding a hand through my hair as I nod. I let her help me stand,it makes me dizzy for a moment,but then I’m alright. I let her guide me to my bedroom,and once we get there,she helps me lay down on the bed,under the covers. I manage to get comfortable,or about as comfortable as I’m going to get,I end up on my side. “I need to get your temp babe,then I promise you can sleep”she says softly as I see her reach for the thermometer. I let her place it against my temple,and after a few minutes it beeps and she notes what it says on the screen. “102,it’s about the same,I’ll be right back honey,I just need to get a wash cloth”she says as she moves to get up and I reach for her hand.</p><p>I let her leave,she’s not gone long,before I know it she’s back,and she sits beside me again. I let her place the damp cloth on my forehead,to bring my fever down. “Get some sleep honey,I’ll be here”she says laying beside me,rubbing my back softly. Before I know it I’m out,tired from everything today.</p><p>I’m out for quite awhile,because the next thing I know,I wake up again to her getting my temperature. “Easy honey,your temperature’s up,how’s your stomach”she asks softly rubbing my palm. “Still hurts Mon,how long was I out”I murmur wincing trying to take in a breath. Something is wrong with me,this is more than a stomach bug,I know that much. “About 3 hours honey,I think it’s time we get you to the ER”she says kissing me on the forehead. I know it’s better to admit defeat now,and go,get myself taken care of. “OK,I trust you”I murmur as I let her help me sit up,which hurts,but I tolerate it. “You better,I’ll help you get your shoes on,then we’ll get going”she says as I see her turn on the lamp as I flinch at the brightness.</p><p>I watch as she starts to get things around,and she grabs a pair of tennis shoes and a sweatshirt for me. I let her help me with both,I can’t bend over,not with my stomach it hurts too much. Then it’s time to go,for better or for worse. I let her help me stand,then we start moving,she grabs my wallet and keys off of my dresser,then we head out of the bedroom. We make one last stop in the lving room,where she writes out a quick note,so everyone knows what’s’ going on,that she had to take me to the ER,and she grabs her purse. Then we head downstairs,and out into the cool night air. She manages to hail a cab,and we get inside,and she gives directions to the nearest hospital.I find myself laying my head against her shoulder,and before I know it I’m out again,the last thoughts on my mind being what will happen when we get to the hospital,and if I’ll be OK,if I’ll get through this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>